fearincarnatefandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
21, 2011 **333332777Incarnate registers on YT *'28, 2011' **3333327777Incarnate posts bulletin on YT:the eye of truth is always watchingdont be afraid he wont hurt And uploads video "fearincarnate.mp4" ***http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2t8jAaERFt8 *'29, 2011' **JayceJ posts thread on reddit WTF ***http://www.reddit.com/r/WTF/comments/mt741/keep_falling_in_and_out_of_sleep_due_to_pain_meds/ **1:42 AM EST "There is a Number" Posted by Fear and locked ***http://z13.invisionfree.com/Fear_Incarnate/index.php?showtopic=2 **02:07 AM "The Story" is posted by JayceJ ***http://z13.invisionfree.com/Fear_Incarnate/index.php?showtopic=3 **5:45 AM EST: Reddit post posted on unfiction ***http://forums.unfiction.com/forums/viewtopic.php?p=914172 **We find the forum http://z13.invisionfree.com/Fear_Incarnate/index.php by decoding the hex in fearincarnate.mp4's video description. The forum seems to have been created on July 15th, 2011. ***http://z13.invisionfree.com/Fear_Incarnate/index.php?showuser=1 showing admins register date **6:36 PM EST: new thread "Submit a number" is posted for answers to riddle ***http://z13.invisionfree.com/Fear_Incarnate/index.php?showtopic=8 **6:43 PM EST: Post by Light gives help. Decodes to: "Once you know the number it will ask you a question" ***http://z13.invisionfree.com/Fear_Incarnate/index.php?showtopic=9 ***It is seen that the "questions" are question marks that censor certain numbers: 1,4,7, and 8. The initial hint _ _ PGT is combined with the hints at phones to realize the numbers code to letters as on a texting pad. the blanks are 1's, making 11748. This number brings up the words "ring ring" and is also the password for the ????????? subforum **7:17 PM EST: "Hello? Have people joined us?" is posted by JayceJ ***http://z13.invisionfree.com/Fear_Incarnate/index.php?showtopic=11&st=0 **7:55PM EST: JayceJ posts "GO FORTH." in response to the correct number being posted in the "SUBMIT NUMBER." thread. Players try the number as password for the ????????? subforum and manage to get in. ***In there is only one thread:"?????????" is pinned and was posted by Fear at 01:38AM EST on Nov 29, 2011. It was a single post with some hex code that translated to:"WELCOME YOU HAVE FOUND THE FIRST OF MANY CLUES TO FEAR INCARNATE THERE ARE MANY ELEMENTS TO FEAR INCARNATE - SOME ARE GOOD, SOME ARE BAD, BUT ALL ARE TRUE WHAT YOU MAY FIND COULD POSSIBLY CHANGE YOUR PERCEPTION OF NOT ONLY REALITY, BUT FICTION IT IS UP TO YOU TO DIFFERENTIATE THE TWO ??http://fearincarnate.site90.com/" ***This leads to http://fearincarnate.site90.com/ being found around 8PM EST. It quickly goes down for maintenance but some are able to see the main page before the site is gone. It's a site with only two tabs, "HOME" and "EYES". The home page says "Welcome home. Is this your home, or are you just visiting?". It also has the video "fearincarnate.mp4" at the bottom. An anon was able to get a printscreen before the site went down- http://i.imgur.com/tEnv5.jpg Nobody was able to see the EYES tab before the maintenance. **8:06 PM EST: "Slight Setback" is posted at by Darkness ***http://z13.invisionfree.com/Fear_Incarnate/index.php?showtopic=12 **Cerca 8:30 PM EST: FearIncarnate.mp3 is heard on forum ***http://dl.dropbox.com/u/22275258/fearincarnate.mp3 ***Reversed, a voice can be heard saying "Fear is Eternal" ****http://dl.dropbox.com/u/22275258/fearincarnatereversed.mp3 **Cerca 9:00 PM EST: DARKNESS.mp4 is posted on youtube and on forum ***http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l1s32cDObfg&feature=feedu ***Link to audio in video:http://dl.dropbox.com/u/22275258/DARKNESS.mp4.mp3 ****With audio panned right the voice is more audible. The echo makes it difficult to make out but this is probably the best *****http://dl.dropbox.com/u/22275258/DARKNESSedit.mp3 *****Transcript from Incarnate Fear Chatango, courtesty of Arveza: ******00:00-00:03 "You have all filled up with darkness, darkness is eternal. As is fear." 00:06-00:15 "We have rules. You've fallen down into darkness, therefore, you've fallen into a world, MY world. My world, you play by my rules.00:15-00:21 Now, Yes. You have ? had a setback as much as your contributions have brought downfall 00:21-00:25 You should not choose your future....powerful elders We could reveal a secret that move those who would conquer our Earth 00:25 You're not the first, of course you may not be the last 00:28 What is the secret, you may ask 00:29 Soon I shall reveal to you those who came before you. 00:32 Maybe then you will realize the price that has been paid for your insolence. 00:35-00:37 Until then. Stay Tuned. *******Unfortunately, it's a little hard to understand exactly what's being said between 00:15 - 00:25, so if anyone wants to take a shot at it, go ahead! *'30, 2011' **12:41 AM EST: Eternal.mp3 goes up on forums. ***http://dl.dropbox.com/u/22275258/eternal.mp3 ***The same "Fear is Eternal" can be heard when reversed ***http://dl.dropbox.com/u/22275258/eternal%20reversed.mp3 **12:44 AM EST: New Subforum "The Vault" With one topic "Vault 1" by Truth ***http://z13.invisionfree.com/Fear_Incarnate/index.php?showforum=16 **7:20AM EST: poster on Unfiction mentions that http://fearincarnate.site90.com/ is once again up and running. The main page looks the same as before, and we get to see the EYES page. It's a simple page with nothing but a random dot as text, and a picture of a blurred face. When scrolling over, the picture changes to a hand covering the face, with just an eye peeking through the fingers. The picture's alt tag is "THE FACE", and when raising the exposure, another 5 digit number can be seen by the chin of the blurred face - http://dl.dropbox.com/u/20745027/FearIncarnate/77481chin.png . The number seems to be 77481. When posting it on the forum, it's not censored, even though the individual numbers usually do get turned into ?s. We're currently waiting to see what happens with this. (5:45PM EST Nov 30) **1:42 PM EST: JayceJ posted new thread in General Fear Discussion "4 forces" ***http://z13.invisionfree.com/Fear_Incarnate/index.php?showtopic=18&st=0&#last